A roughened base or master is coated with a strippable plastic material for transferring the surface roughness pattern to a plastic coating in prior art processes. Such methods are taught in Maffitt et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,983, Stiegler et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,731 and Mahler U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,131.
Radiation treatments of plastic films also have been suggested in the prior art. These treatments are relied on to enhance the adhesion properties of the material. Such treatments are disclosed in Nakai et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,030 and Wolinski U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,187 and 3,274,088. Other methods used to provide microscopically rough polymeric surfaces include salt particle dispersion casting and mechanical abrasion.
Certain disadvantages are inherent with these prior art methods. These disadvantages include an excessive thickness of the texture, inadequate uniformity of the texture, and the altering of the surface chemistries.